


Happiness Is A Dude called Sam

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam is Dean's only love.





	Happiness Is A Dude called Sam

Dean had slept with many women, but love? That was a different thing altogether.

With Cassie he'd fallen hard, so hard he'd leaked his secret to her, the Winchester secret; that there were evil things out there.  
It hadn't been his most intelligent move as Cassie had kicked him out of her life before they'd even begun to have one.

And Lisa? Well, Dean mused. He'd liked Lisa, had come to share a lot with Ben, but he had to be honest and admit there hadn't been love, at least not the kind one was supposed to profess for their partner. 

He'd been devastated after Sam's death and had tried to keep the promise made to his baby brother, in respect of Sam's wishes. His relationship with Lisa had boiled down to that.

As for other women to whom he'd given his love, his score card was depressingly empty. 

 

He'd never truly, madly, deeply, loved anyone … except his baby brother.

 

Dean Winchester, woman-slayer extraordinaire, Hollywood good looks, great body, killer smile, cockiness in spades, had only ever loved Sam.  
And it wasn't just love, it was much more. The passion for his sibling raged through him like a tempest, an electrical storm which ignited his entire body.  
Sentiments so soul-deep that at times it felt like he and Sam were merging into one being.

 

Dean wasn't given to introspection, never had been. He faced straight-on whatever each day threw at him.  
Sammy was the emo-geek, wanting Dean to bare his soul, but recently he realized he'd come to resemble his younger sibling more than he believed possible.

The love he shared with Sam was affecting not only his body but his mind.

 

When a few minutes later, the object of his thoughts strolled into the room, Dean raised his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat.  
The love he felt flowed through him, and he smiled, his eyes soft and adoring,

“G'morning, Sammy, “ he said.  
“You're up early, “ Sam replied pushing back the heavy mess of his hair. “Couldn't sleep?”

“Na. Just felt the urge for a cup of hot coffee.”

Sam tinkered with the coffee machine, then cup in hand, took a seat across the table from his brother.  
Dean followed him with his eyes, fascinated by the subject of his passion, never tiring of gazing at his brother.

Without thinking the words came spontaneously to his lips. “Are you happy, Sammy?”

Sam hummed confused, still-bleary eyes finding their focus. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Uh, yeah. But....it's not something I'd expect you to say, Dean.”

“You don't think I want you to be happy?”

“It's not that. You never come straight out with touchy-feely stuff,” Sam pointed out.

“Are you gonna answer the question, or not?”

 

“I don't know. I suppose, “ Sam answered with a thoughtful frown. “I've never really given happiness much thought.”

“I am,“ Dean stated. “I've never been happier.”

Sam caught his sibling's gaze then, and blushed. The look of love in Dean's eyes was so strong it kinda embarrassed him. Sam didn't consider himself worthy of such devotion.

“Dean.....” he began. But he didn't have time to say more, for Dean, panther-like, had already yanked him up from the chair and pressed his lips to Sam's, in a long hungry kiss.

“Don't say what you were about to, Sammy. I don't want anything else. You're the only one I've ever loved. It's fucked up, I know, but it's the truth. I can't live without you, Sammy, never have and never will.  
I need to know if you feel the same, Sam. 'Cos I love you so fucking much that I'd even take a step back if you had someone else you cared about more than me.”

 

Dean's green eyes were misted by a sheen of moisture, but then Sam smiled, the one he kept for Dean alone, the one that illuminated his features like the sun.  
The one that shone only for Dean.

“I don't know what's gotten into you this morning, Dean, but I'm all for it. But can't you let a guy wake up with a good, hot cup of coffee before attacking him emotionally?” Sam laughed.

“You still haven't answered my question, Dude, “ Dean said, feigning anger. “And I'm an impatient guy.”

“I shouldn't have to answer. You gotta know already.”

 

“Is it a crime if I want those prissy lips of yours to say the words?“ Dean insisted.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, pulled his brother in close and yelled, practically deafening the older man.  
“I love you Dean Winchester, I want to be with you and no-one else, I'll never leave you. And I'm the happiest dude on the face of the Earth.  
Plus you've got a magic ass, so there's that too.”

“Sammy, Sammy!” Dean grinned. “That's the best declaration of love ever!"

The end


End file.
